Gummy bear
58FAD0 }}Gummy Bear is a traveling bear who arrived on May 25, 2018, and left on June 24th, 2018 (28 days, or 4 weeks). He gave 15 quests with a final reward of a Gummy Bee Egg. He returned in the November 25th update. This time he is more mysterious, however, residing in Gummy Bear's Lair, killing those who dare to enter and get close to him. You must have a Goo Hotshot Badge or above to enter Gummy Bear's Lair, plus have access to the Gummy Bee Egg Claim. Before Gummy Bear left on June 24th, he had a Gummy Cannon with which he shot gumdrops at fields to produce goo. He targeted every field except the Mountain Top Field (and the Ant Field, Stump Field, Coconut Field, and Pepper Patch which weren’t in the game at the time). Quests (15) |Begin The Goo Invasion | * Collect 500 Goo. | * 750 Honey * 1x Gumdrop * 1x Ticket |- |Patient Plundering | * Collect 5 Honey Tokens. * Collect 2,000 Goo. | * 3,000 Honey * 1x Gumdrop * 1x Ticket |- |Piecewise Invasion | * Collect 3,500 Goo from the Clover Field. | * 6,000 Honey * 1x Gumdrop * 1x Ticket |- |Colorful Conquest | * Collect 10 Honey Tokens. * Collect 2,000 Goo from White flowers. * Collect 2,000 Goo from Red flowers. * Collect 2,000 Goo from Blue flowers. | * 16,000 Honey * 1x Gumdrop * 1x Ticket |- |Stickier Than Spider Webs | * Collect 20,000 Goo from the Spider Field. * Defeat 2 Spiders. | * 26,000 Honey * 1x Royal Jelly * 1x Gumdrop * 1x Ticket |- |Four Front Assault | * Collect 20 Honey Tokens. * Collect 30,000 Goo. * Collect 5,000 Goo from the Mushroom Field. * Collect 5,000 Goo from the Blue Flower Field. * Collect 5,000 Goo from the Strawberry Field. * Collect 5,000 Goo from the Bamboo Field. | * 50,000 Honey * 1x Gumdrop * 2x Tickets |- |Total Gummification | * Collect 60,000 Goo. | * 75,000 Honey * 1x Gumdrop * 2x Tickets |- |Artillery Lessons: Slingshot | * Collect 30 Honey Tokens. * Use the Slingshot 10 Times. * Collect 80,000 Goo from the Pineapple Patch. | * 100,000 Honey * 1x Gumdrop * 2x Tickets |- |GOO Away, Bugs | * Collect 100,000 Goo. * Defeat 10 Ladybugs. * Defeat 10 Rhino Beetles. * Defeat 3 Spiders. | * 130,000 Honey * 1x Gumdrop * 2x Tickets |- |Colorful Conquest 2 | * Use the Slingshot 20 Times. * Collect 80,000 Goo from Red flowers. * Collect 80,000 Goo from Blue flowers. * Collect 80,000 Goo from the Clover Field. | * 170,000 Honey * 2x Royal Jelly * 1x Gumdrop * 2x Tickets |- |Artillery Lessons: Yellow Cannon | * Collect 40 Honey Tokens. * Use the Yellow Cannon 30 Times. * Collect 200,000 Goo from White flowers. | * 250,000 Honey * 1x Gumdrop * 3x Tickets |- |Peace Through Goo-nity | * Collect 200,000 Goo from Red flowers. * Collect 200,000 Goo from the Pumpkin Patch. * Collect 200,000 Goo from the Cactus Field. | * 400,000 Honey * 1x Gumdrop * 4x Tickets |- |Artillery Lessons: Blue Cannon | * Collect 100 Honey Tokens. * Use the Blue Cannon 40 Times. * Collect 300,000 Goo from Blue flowers. * Collect 300,000 Goo from the Rose Field. * Collect 300,000 Goo from the Pine Tree Forest. | * 650,000 Honey * 1x Gumdrop * 4x Tickets |- |Goo-ing Goo-mmando | * Collect 500,000 Goo from White flowers. * Use the Blue Cannon 20 times. * Use the Yellow Cannon 20 Times. * Defeat 10 Mantiss. * Defeat 10 Scorpions. * Defeat 3 Werewolves. | * 880,000 Honey * 1x Gumdrop * 5x Tickets |- |Candy Conquest | * Collect 250 Honey Tokens. * Collect 750,000 Goo. * Collect 75,000 Goo from the Sunflower Field. * Collect 75,000 Goo from the Dandelion Field. * Collect 75,000 Goo from the Spider Field. * Collect 75,000 Goo from the Pineapple Patch. * Collect 75,000 Goo from the Pumpkin Patch. * Use the Slingshot 30 Times. * Use the Yellow Cannon 30 Times. * Use the Blue Cannon 30 Times. | * Gummy Bee Egg * 1,000,000 Honey |} Dialogue Tips for the Gummy Quests Show/Hide tips # Use the field boosters whenever you can, but make sure to plan ahead — don't use the blue booster when you're almost done collecting 100,000 unspecified goo if the next quest will want 80,000 goo specifically from blue flowers. Check the quest list to avoid a situation like this. # If Gummy Bear is targeting a field you need, add your own gumdrops to enlarge the area covered by goo. The larger the goo puddle, the more goo you collect. # If you are running low on gumdrops, go around and defeat every mob that will spawn. # Complete Brown Bear and Black Bear quests whenever you can, because they either give you gumdrops, or they give you tickets which you can spend on gumdrops. (Polar Bear also sometimes gives tickets.) # Play with a friend and pool your gumdrops. Again, the larger the goo puddle, the more goo you collect. Even better: If you can play with a friend who already has Gummy Bee. # Join the Bee Swarm Simulator Club so you can use the Honey Dispenser. During the Gummy Invasion, it dispenses a gumdrop in addition to the usual honey and haste. # Do field-specific tasks first (e.g. "collect 300,000 Goo from the Pine Tree Forest"), because they can apply to more general tasks (e.g. "collect 300,000 Goo from blue flowers"), killing two birds with one stone. # Use the cannons/slingshot and whatever shortcuts you can to quickly get to fields Gummy Bear is targeting. If you've held off on buying the Glider because it seems superfluous (since it won't enable you to get anywhere you can't already get with just the parachute), consider getting it anyway, because it gets you to places so much faster. # If possible, get bees with Bomb abilities, especially Buzz Bomb. Goo lasts such a short amount of time that your pollen collector won't make much of a dent, but a fully stacked Buzz Bomb+ can collect a ton of goo in just a few seconds. This is especially effective if combined with a field booster. # Pay attention to your Badges: finish off any that are close, and claim every badge that's complete. Many of the enhancements granted by badges are useful for collecting goo, and even the ones that don't give tickets that can be used to buy gumdrops. # Your pollen collector's shape can make a difference in collecting goo. Even if you already own the Bubble Wand, consider going back to the Honey Dipper, and/or getting the Scythe. The Bubble Wand's collecting ring can easily miss most of a smaller goo puddle. Lair dialogue What's sweeter than honey? Glorious gumdrops... they're just the start! A sweet and sour, ooey-gooey universe... Can't you see it too? What's that Gummy Bee? They're not seeing clearly? YOU'RE ALWAYS RIGHT! *does /e laugh emote* GOO-dbye, beekeeper... HAH! *uses /e wave then /e laugh and then kills the player* Trivia * Gummy Bear brought the following during his visit to the mountain: ** A Gummy Bee, which you can see flying around him. *** Gummy Bear is also the first bear to introduce his own bee. ** A Gummy Cannon, which he used to fire gumdrops at fields. ** And a Gumdrop Dispenser where the player can buy Gumdrops with tickets (which is currently near Spider Field and Bamboo Field). * Gummy Bear is translucent, like the candy he is named after. (His colors of pink and teal, on the other hand, don't resemble any of the colors of classic gummy bear candy.) ** Gummy Bear is the first and currently only Bear to have unnatural colors. * Gummy Bear is one of two bears (the other being Shadow Bear) to float, rather than stand on the ground. * The Goo Badge is represented by him in the badge's icon. * Gummy Bear uses the Levitation Animation Pack. * Gummy Bear was featured in the dance party advert. * After the Gummy Invasion, he returned on the Nov. 25 update and resides in his lair that can be accessed through the Gummy Bee Egg Claim near the Ant Challenge. * He is now considered "evil" in the Nov. 25 update. ** He is the second bear that instantly kills you, the first being Tunnel Bear. * Gummy Bear, Tunnel Bear and Onett were "Naughty" during the Beesmas Event, as stated by Bee Bear. * Like all of the permanent bears (except Spirit Bear), he also has his own Bear Morph, but unlike them, you don't need a Bear Bee to get it. * Spirit Bear has stated that Gummy Bear was made out of gumdrops. She also stated that he was the one who introduced goo to the game. * It is recommended to have emptied your backpack before entering the Lair, as the only way out is by dying or leaving the server. * Gummy Bear, Sun Bear and Bee Bear have all had a second visit but with Gummy Bear staying permanently (as of right now). * Gummy Bear is the only traveling bear to have a morph of his own (when you activate the Gummy Mask's passive ability). * Gummy Bear is the only bear to have used a cannon (the Gummy Cannon). * Gummy Bear used goo collection as the main requirement for his quests. * Gummy Bear was the first bear that makes you use transportation devices (cannons and slingshot) to complete his quests. * In every single quest, Gummy Bear made a Goo related pun. * Gummy Bear gave a code in the dialogue of one of his last quests, which was the "Tapioca" code. * In total, the players could have received 31 tickets from him. * Onett added 1 more week to the Gummy Bear's timer because many players requested an extension. * There was a glitch on older servers, where Gummy Bear was still active after the deadline. * At this point in time, Gummy Bear is the only traveling bear to not return for a second visit.